The said head-mounted device (HMD) is a video display device that displays video provided by televisions, digital universal disc (DVD) devices, computer applications, game consoles or other similar appliances. The traditional single-signal input HMD can provide neither color contrast adjustment nor three-dimension vision and can easily lead to uncomfortable watching experience for users.
The current single signal input HMD does not provide ideal color luminance and hence poor video clarity and the brightness. Therefore, how to improve the process of color luminance is one of the main tasks that the industry tries to accomplish.